


Robôs

by letstryagain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor SuperCat
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letstryagain/pseuds/letstryagain
Summary: Em um mundo em que robôs substituem a mão de obra humana, tudo o que a policial Maggie Sawyer não queria era ter uma máquina como parceira.





	

Você ouviu as histórias que sua avó lhe contava na sua infância sobre como era viver em um mundo onde _eles_ não existiam. Histórias que sua avó tinha escutado da avó dela, e que deixaram uma pequena Maggie Sawyer impressionada e cheia de admiração.

 

Provavelmente, a realidade não era tão boa assim. De qualquer forma, você achava que parecia bem melhor que as circunstâncias atuais, onde _eles_ estavam em absolutamente todos os cantos.

 

 _Eles_ eram os robôs. Máquinas criadas para cumprir determinadas funções, e que tornaram o trabalho humano obsoleto. Hoje em dia, todos os trabalhos que pagam bem envolvem o desenvolvimento e manutenção de robôs. As outras pessoas — as que não tem condições de ir à escola, ou pagar uma boa faculdade — ficavam com os trabalhos pequenos restantes. Aqueles cujo custo era mais barato pela mão de obra humana do que para construção de uma máquina. Aqueles que ninguém queria, mas que eram o destino da maioria.

 

Desigualdade social. Desemprego. Fome. Essas são as palavras que você associa a robôs. Não “tecnologia”, “avanço”, ou “futuro”. Às vezes você acha que o ser humano está tão focado no amanhã que se esquece de viver o hoje.

 

Crescendo, você teve mais sorte que os demais. Você podia se dar ao luxo de ir à escola, porque ao contrário da maioria das crianças de seu bairro, você não precisava trabalhar para ajudar a pagar as contas. Entretanto, muito embora tenha terminado o ensino médio com notas excelentes, não foi o suficiente para garantir uma das poucas vagas em uma Universidade que oferecia bolsas de estudos. Você _tentou_ , realmente tentou, mas não foi o suficiente.

 

Não havia muitas opções de emprego para quem não concluiu uma faculdade. Ter terminado a escola era uma vantagem, que pelo menos a colocava numa situação um pouco mais favorável. Melhor poucas opções do que nenhuma.

 

Assim, você escolheu se tornar policial. Longas horas de jornada, turnos cansativos, pagamento ruim e sempre havia a chance de se machucar seriamente ou até mesmo morrer. Você _amava_. Amava a adrenalina que corria pelas suas veias toda vez que atendia um chamado. Amava segurar a arma firmemente em suas mãos e disparar o gatilho. Amava a sensação de ser útil, necessária, e acima de tudo: você amava quando podia salvar alguma vida.

 

Por um tempo, as coisas estavam indo realmente bem. Ser da polícia não teria sido sua primeira opção, mas você gostava do que fazia. Não pagava uma fortuna, porém, você tinha o suficiente para liquidar as dívidas e deixar um pouco guardado para emergências. Você deu até sorte com o seu parceiro. O capitão J’onzz havia a colocado ao lado de Mike. O rapaz parecia ser um idiota à primeira vista, e você meio que o detestou no começo. Entretanto, após um tempo juntos, você percebeu que aquela era apenas a fachada.

 

Na verdade, Mike era um jovem cheio de sonhos. Assim como você, ele gostaria de ter frequentado a faculdade. Todavia, ele cresceu no sistema de adoção, os pais tendo falecido quando ele ainda era criança, e o fato dele ter concluído o ensino médio já era surpreendente. A maioria das crianças órfãs acabavam optando por trabalhar, ao invés de estudar.

 

“Eu queria mais”, Mike lhe confidenciou. “Nem sabia se tinha o direito de querer mais, mas eu queria. Queria mostrar a todo mundo daquele maldito lugar que eu sou muito mais do que um causador de confusões.”

 

Depois disso, Mike se tornou a espécie de irmão mais velho que você nunca teve, e os dois formavam uma das melhores equipes sob o comando do capitão J’onzz. Vocês se complementavam. Normalmente, você era a impulsiva, e Mike era o cara que fazia com que você pisasse no freio e a forçasse a analisar toda a situação antes de entrar em cena. Contudo, quando estavam no meio de algo perigoso, ele tinha a mania irritante de agir negligentemente, muitas vezes cabendo a você cuidar da retaguarda ou cobri-lo quando ele precisasse.

 

Diversas vezes, você pediu a Mike que ele parasse de arriscar desnecessariamente a própria vida. Sempre que acontecia, ele abria um pequeno sorriso em sua direção e dava de ombros.

 

“Não tenho ninguém, Mags. Se eu morrer, ninguém vai sentir minha falta.”

 

Você revirava os olhos diante da brincadeira sem graça, mas bem lá no fundo, você se preocupava. Você se preocupava, porque sabia que mesmo que ele dissesse em tom de piada, Mike realmente acreditava naquilo. Você se preocupava, porque sabia que um dia isso não acabaria bem. Você se preocupava, porque você se _importava_.

 

Justamente por se importar que doeu tanto quando ele morreu.

 

Foi numa troca de tiros na periferia. Duas gangues estavam se enfrentando, e a polícia havia sido acionada para tentar apaziguar a situação. Contudo, assim que vocês chegaram lá, a troca de tiros ficou mais intensa, e vocês foram pegos no fogo cruzado.

 

Vocês estavam escondidos atrás de um carro. Mike balançava a perna, um tique que ele tinha quando estava impaciente, e você sentiu uma sensação horrível no peito. Mike olhou de relance por cima do capô do carro, mordendo os lábios.

 

“Eu acho que posso chegar até a nossa viatura”, ele disse.

 

“Mike, _não_ , você vai se matar. Os tiros tão vindo de ambos os lados, um deles vai te acertar.”

 

Ele olhou para você e sorriu, brincalhão.

 

“Eu não tenho ninguém, Mags, lembra?”, ele empurrou seu ombro com o dele sem força, e deu uma piscadela em sua direção. Antes que você pudesse dizer qualquer coisa — “ _Não seja burro_ ”, “ _Se você morrer eu te mato_ ”, “ _Eu me importo_ ” —, ele se levantou e saiu correndo, gritando por cima do ombro. “Me cubra!”

 

Você não teve tempo de reagir. Assim que ele se foi, você ouviu o barulho de dois tiros sendo disparados, e de um grito que você conhecia muito bem.

 

Ele estava caído no chão, ainda se mexendo, uma mão segurando a arma com força e a outra pressionando o estômago. Os olhos dele encontraram os seus. Neles, estava estampado um pedido mudo de desculpas.

 

O terceiro tiro fez ele ficar imóvel.

 

*

 

O enterro de Mike foi uma das coisas mais dolorosas que você já presenciou.

 

Não só pela morte em si, mas porque além de você e outros membros da polícia, não havia mais absolutamente ninguém.

 

“ _Eu não tenho ninguém, Mags_.”

 

As palavras dele a assombravam durante o dia, mas você as fazia desaparecer com álcool. Durante a noite, entretanto, você não conseguia afugentá-las de seus sonhos. Você acordava chorando, e se levantava para ir até a sala, onde uma garrafa de uísque a esperava. Você bebia até a dor no seu peito desaparecer. Até você se sentir entorpecida.

 

“Eu me importo”, você sussurrava para um apartamento vazio. Não que fizesse diferença. Ele não podia mais ouvir.

 

*

 

Mesmo antes de você entrar para a polícia, uma campanha estava sendo feita para que as pessoas fossem substituídas por robôs. Eles diziam que robôs eram policiais mais eficientes. Na realidade, eles eram mais baratos.

 

Um ser humano precisava receber salário e benefícios. Um ser humano precisava de assistência médica quando se machucasse, e ainda ficava dias fora do serviço. Um ser humano precisaria ser indenizado caso acontecesse algum acidente grave (eles sempre aconteciam).

 

Robôs só tinham o custo de produção e manutenção. Podiam levar vários tiros, não precisavam de nenhuma licença, e podiam ser reutilizados.

 

Eficientes (baratos).

 

A morte de Mike trouxe o debate de volta sobre robôs policiais, e embora parte da população concordasse, a outra parte ainda estava receosa. Foi assim que eles decidiram que haveria um período de testes.

 

Aparentemente, a Lord Industries andava fabricando um novo tipo de androide. Um que tinha a aparência completamente humana, impossível de ser hackeado porque eles tinham cérebros mecânicos verdadeiros, e capazes de sentir.

 

Um dos medos das pessoas era justamente robôs que na hora do aperto, não fizessem escolhas que pudessem favorecer os seres humanos, ainda que estivessem errados. Se não podiam sentir, não teriam empatia, o que era algo arriscado. Por isso, os novos androides construídos por Max Lord eram uma boa opção.

 

Cada policial seria designado a um parceiro robô pelos próximos anos. Se desse certo, em um futuro não tão distante, os policiais humanos seriam completamente substituídos (e mais pessoas perderiam seus empregos).

 

*

 

Você odiava robôs.

 

*

 

Você foi colocada como parceira de um.

 

*

 

O nome da unidade era AL-X 32.

 

Ela tinha a forma de uma mulher branca, alta, de cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos. Se você não soubesse que era um androide, nunca teria adivinhado só de olhar. A mulher robô era perfeita.

 

Perfeitamente irritante.

 

Você começou a chamá-la de Alex, porque AL-X 32 era um saco para pronunciar. Todas as vezes que você usava o nome que havia dado a ela, Alex inclinava a cabeça para o lado e abria um pequeno sorriso tímido.

 

“Por que você faz isso?”, você indagou certa vez, quando estava de mau humor e Alex estava sendo excessivamente fofa. _Excessivamente irritante_ , você se corrigiu, revirando os olhos. Alex era irritante, e nada além disso.

 

“Você é a única que nos chama por nomes humanos”, ela respondeu, seus olhos brilhando cheios de admiração e gratidão. “KR-A 58 diz que você é especial.”

 

“Especial?”, você soltou um riso pelo nariz. KR-A 58, ou Kara, como você a chamava, era o modelo que tinha sido designado a Cat Grant, a detetive dos casos de homicídio. “Diga a _Kara_ que ela tem um parafuso a menos.”

 

Você riu da própria piada, porque se tinha alguma vantagem em trabalhar com robôs, então definitivamente era essa: as piadas. O único problema era que Alex nunca parecia entendê-las. A robô franziu o cenho quando você começou a rir, provavelmente tentando entender qual era a graça.

 

“KR-A 58 não tem parafusos, Maggie. Ela é feita de carne e osso, como você.”

 

“O que?”, isso a pegou de surpresa. Você sabia que os robôs se assemelhavam a pessoas, mas não sabia que era uma semelhança tão grande. _Carne e osso?_ , você pensou, confusa. Como diabos isso era possível?

 

“Ela é feita de carne e osso”, repetiu Alex, ao notar a confusão em rosto. “Se você quer insultá-la, diga que ela tem uma quantidade baixa de neurônios. Não é isso que as pessoas dizem umas às outras?”

 

“Huh”, você respondeu, demonstrando toda a sua inteligência. Você pigarreou, recuperando-se da surpresa e dando de ombros. “Claro”, você disse, fingindo desinteresse. “Tanto faz.”

 

Alex sorriu, fazendo você bufar e se afastar. _Maldita robô fofa_ , você pensou, caminhando em direção a máquina de café, tentando ignorar o olhar de Alex que você podia sentir sobre você.

 

*

 

A oportunidade de insultar Kara veio dois dias depois.

 

Cat havia mandado a robô ir até o laboratório do CSI pegar o resultado de alguma análise. Você e Alex a observavam enquanto ela passava pela terceira vez pelo mesmo corredor. Kara estava andando em círculos sem saber, e a expressão em seu rosto era parecida com a de um cachorrinho que havia se perdido de seus donos. Na quarta vez, você sentiu pena dela e a parou.

 

“Você está andando em círculos”, você se inclinou na parede e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. “Tente virar a esquerda na próxima curva. Ou será que esqueceram de botar neurônios na sua cabeça quando te criaram?”

 

Ao seu lado, Alex paralisou, e você notou pelo canto do olho que ela estava de olhos arregalados, e mordia os lábios com força.

 

“Obrigada, Maggie!”, Kara exclamou feliz. E então franziu o cenho. “Eu não tenho neurônios, eu sou um robô. Talvez um parafuso a menos?”, ela sugeriu, abrindo um largo sorriso. “É melhor eu ir andando, então. Cat já deve estar furiosa com a minha demora”. Acenando, ela saiu praticamente saltitando pelo corredor, dessa vez dobrando a esquerda como você havia sugerido.

 

Você se virou para encarar Alex, arqueando a sobrancelha.

 

“Você disse que ela não tinha parafuso”, você acusou, apontando o dedo na direção do peito dela.

 

Alex a encarou, lançando-lhe um olhar travesso.

 

“Eu menti.”

 

Você arregalou os olhos, chocada, e Alex soltou uma longa risada que fez seu coração bater extremamente rápido. A robô se inclinou em sua direção, os olhos brilhando cheios de malícia.

 

“Se você caiu nessa, então talvez quem tenha um neurônio a menos seja você, Sawyer”, ela deu uma piscadela para você e saiu andando, o ombro dela encostando no seu quando ela passou.

 

Você não sabia se a amava ou a se a odiava.

 

*

 

No final das contas, ter Alex como parceira era muito melhor do que você jamais havia imaginado.

 

Às vezes, você ainda agia como se Mike estivesse ali. Você se virava para o lado com uma piada na ponta da língua, ou soltava algum comentário que só ele entenderia. Alex notava, mas nunca fazia nenhum comentário. Ela sabia que você tinha perdido seu parceiro, e você ficou feliz por ela não ter perguntado os detalhes.

 

Você ficou feliz, também, por ela não dizer absolutamente nada quando você chegava para trabalhar com uma cara de ressaca, e ainda cheirando a bebida. Entretanto, quando isso acontecia, mesmo sem falar nada, Alex cuidava de você. Uma garrafa de água com um advil surgia em sua mesa quando a dor de cabeça ficava quase insuportável, as papeladas pareciam diminuir (você havia parado de trabalhar em campo desde a morte de Mike) — enquanto as dela aumentavam —, e ela interceptava qualquer pessoa que quisesse jogar mais trabalho nos seus ombros antes que a pessoa chegasse a você.

 

Era estranho, ter alguém, _alguma coisa_ , preocupando-se com o seu bem estar. Você e Mike eram amigos, quase como irmãos, e você teria dado sua vida por ele, mas era diferente. Era diferente, porque vocês tinham se conectado através de experiências em comum. Diferente, porque você o compreendia, porque de uma maneira, você era como ele. Diferente, porque ele era _humano_ , então você sabia o que esperar.

 

Com Alex, tudo era novo. Ela não tinha nenhuma experiência de vida, nenhuma memória para compartilhar, nenhum segredo obscuro que ela carregava consigo. Ela não tinha o mesmo fardo nos ombros que você, e muitas vezes você simplesmente não a entendia. Você nunca sabia o que esperar dela, porque Alex era completamente imprevisível.

 

Ainda assim, você aprendeu a gostar da presença dela. A ideia de robôs substituindo seres humanos fazia com que você tremesse de raiva, mas a culpa não era de Alex, então você se esforçava ao máximo para não descontar nela. Além disso — você nunca admitiria isso em voz alta —, era realmente bom ter Alex ao seu lado. Vocês trabalhavam bem juntas, quase como se fossem uma. Se antes você e Mike se equilibravam, agora, você e Alex se completavam.

 

Com o tempo, você foi baixando sua guarda ao redor dela, e vocês acabaram se tornando amigas.

 

*

 

“Como é ter uma família?”

 

Você estava exausta. Tinha sido um _daqueles_ dias, e para piorar, você retornaria ao campo em breve. Seu superior acreditava que você estava pronta e, além disso, Alex precisava ser treinada no “mundo real”.

 

O relógio pendurado na parede indicava que já estava muito tarde, e tirando os oficiais de plantão, você era a única que estava além do seu horário. A verdade é que você sentia uma vontade imensa de beber, e se fosse para casa, provavelmente encerraria a noite desmaiada no sofá. O que você não queria, porque tinha parado de usar álcool para se sentir entorpecida, e estava dando o máximo de si para não voltar ao hábito.

 

“Família?”, você questionou, massageando as têmporas. Alex puxou uma cadeira e se sentou ao seu lado, mais perto do que o socialmente aceitável. Ela colocou o cotovelo sobre a sua mesa, e descansou a cabeça na palma da mão, os olhos castanhos dela fixos no seu rosto.

 

Seu coração disparou no peito. Você não sabia muito bem o motivo, mas Alex tinha esse efeito sobre você. Ela era a única pessoa… _Máquina_ , você se corrigiu, que era capaz de deixar você nervosa apenas com um olhar.

 

Havia alguma coisa a respeito da robô que atraía sua atenção. Talvez a intensidade do seu olhar, que você não via nem mesmo em humanos; talvez o sorriso, que fazia todo o rosto dela se iluminar; talvez as sardas em seu rosto, quase imperceptíveis, mas que você podia notar quando ela ficava muito perto de você, como agora. Talvez você e Alex não dividissem muitas coisas em comum, mas ela certamente era interessante.

 

No pouco tempo que a conhecia, você tinha reparado que Alex era extremamente meticulosa e cabeça dura. Bastante protetora, inteligente, e tinha um senso de humor ácido, sarcástico, que combinava com o seu.

 

Você não sabia se Alex havia sido programada desse jeito, ou se ela era assim porque esses eram traços _dela_. Coisas que _ela_ havia adquirido, e não que lhe tinham sido dados.

 

“Família”, ela repetiu, fazendo você despertar de seu devaneio.

 

“É irritante”, você disse, virando a cadeira de rodinhas para ficar de frente para ela. “São sempre inconvenientes. Tios querendo saber da sua vida e contando piadas sem graça, primos com quem você é comparada, pais que sempre perguntam quando você vai trazer uma namorada para casa para eles conhecerem…”

 

“Namorada?”, ela arqueou a sobrancelha, interessada.

 

“Nós não precisamos ter a conversa, não é?”, você indagou, alarmada. Alex balançou a cabeça e riu.

 

“Não, eu entendo tudo. Só não…”, ela deu de ombros timidamente. “Não sabia que você…”, ela indicou você com um aceno de cabeça. Você sorriu.

 

“Por que, 32?”, você sussurrou, inclinando-se até ficar com o seu rosto a centímetros do dela. “O que você teria feito se soubesse?”

 

Era para ser uma piada, mas sua voz saiu mais rouca que o normal, e o olhar no rosto de Alex fez uma onda de calor surgir em todo o seu corpo. Ela mordeu os lábios, lançando a você um olhar contemplativo. Você sentiu uma vontade inexplicável de acabar com a distância que as separavam e beijá-la.

 

O pensamento a assustou. _Ela é um robô, Maggie. Um robô_. Você se afastou e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos.

 

“Enfim”, você pigarreou, prosseguindo com a explicação. “Família é um saco, mas também é uma das melhores coisas do mundo.”

 

“Como algo pode ser bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo?”, Alex inclinou a cabeça para o lado, confusa.

 

“Sendo”, você deu de ombros.

 

A robô revirou os olhos e riu, aceitando sua resposta. Você se levantou da cadeira e se espreguiçou, não perdendo o olhar de Alex sobre você quando você ergueu os braços, fazendo sua camisa subir um pouco.

 

“É melhor eu ir embora”, você sussurrou, sem saber se ela tinha sido capaz de ouvir. _Você_ mal tinha se escutado, porque o barulho do seu coração batendo estava mais alto em seus ouvidos do que deveria. Você não duvidava que Alex pudesse escutá-lo.

 

Ela se levantou, também, e para a sua surpresa, deu um passo em sua direção, beijando-lhe suavemente no rosto.

 

“Boa noite, Maggie.”

 

A androide se afastou, sem olhar para trás. Suas mãos tremiam, e mesmo no percurso de vinte minutos da estação policial até sua casa, elas ainda não tinham parado de tremer.

 

*

 

“Vai ficar tudo bem”, Alex apertou seu joelho delicadamente. “Você não está sozinha.”

 

Às vezes, você se perguntava como uma máquina podia ser tão perceptiva. Mas Alex era mais do que isso, não era? Inteligência artificial, sentimentos… O que realmente diferenciava os robôs dos seres humanos? Não serem feitos de carne e osso? Era _essa_ a definição de pessoa?

 

 _Não_ , você pensou, sacudindo a cabeça. A característica mais marcante do ser humano é sua complexidade. Complexidade dos seus pensamentos, dos seus sentimentos, do seu entendimento de mundo. Muito embora Alex não fosse como você, ela ainda tinha essas coisas, essas características.

 

Alex era o robô mais humano que você conhecia. _Isso vai ser um problema_ , você constatou. As pessoas não reagem bem a mudanças. Robôs eram tolerados, mas a partir do momento em que a sociedade descobrisse que eles poderiam ter sentimentos… Seria uma confusão danada. As pessoas provavelmente sentiriam que estavam sendo substituídas em tudo, não só nos empregos.

 

“Obrigada”, você suspirou, e sorriu para ela.

 

Era o seu primeiro dia de volta ao campo. Vocês estavam sentadas na viatura, esperando alguma ocorrência, e você podia sentir a onda de nervosismo se espalhando por todo o seu corpo. Todas as vezes que o rádio chamava, você sentia seu estômago embrulhar, com medo de ficar presa em um outro tiroteio.

 

“Eu sonhei ontem”, Alex disse, olhando para o painel do carro com uma expressão pensativa.

 

“Sonhou?”, você questionou, surpresa, virando-se de lado para ficar de frente a ela. “Como? Você não dorme. Espere, você não está zoando comigo de novo, não é, 32?”

 

“Não”, ela balançou a cabeça. “Eu não durmo, mas também não é uma brincadeira. Nós somos desligados”, ela fez uma careta. “Odeio essa palavra. Desligados. Faz com que eu me sinta um objeto.”

 

“Não é isso que você é?”, a pergunta escapou pelos seus lábios antes que você pudesse contê-la, e você se arrependeu assim que a fez.

 

Alex não parecia chateada. Pelo contrário, ela inclinou a cabeça e lançou a você um olhar pensativo, como se estivesse analisando a sua pergunta e procurando a resposta certa.

 

“Acho que sim”, a robô disse, suspirando. “Mas eu também sou muito mais do que isso, não sou? Eu tenho um coração”, ela esticou a mão e pegou a sua, colocando-a sobre o peito dela. Você podia sentir o _tump tump tump_ através da blusa, e o seu coração começou a bater mais rápido em resposta, sua respiração ficando presa na sua garganta. “Eu posso sentir”, Alex murmurou, os olhos castanhos dela presos no seu rosto. “Isso não faz de mim ao menos um pouco humana?”

 

“Sim”, você conseguiu sussurrar em resposta, fazendo-a sorrir. Alex se afastou um pouco, e você fez menção de tirar a mão no peito dela. Porém, ela colocou a mão dela sobre a sua, deixando-a lá.

 

“Então, eu sonhei”, ela prosseguiu, fechando os olhos por algum momento.

 

 _Tão bonita_ , você pensou, admirando-a.

 

“Sonhou com o que?”

 

“Eu estava na praia”, ela abriu os olhos, e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Você podia sentir o coração dela acelerando, embora não entendesse o motivo. “Você estava lá.”

 

“E-eu?”, você gaguejou, arregalando os olhos. Você respirou fundo, recuperando a compostura, e sorriu para ela. “Não sabia que você gostava de mulheres, 32.”

 

“O que você teria feito se soubesse?”, ela perguntou, jogando suas palavras contra você.

 

Você se inclinou instintivamente, sua mão ainda sobre o peito de Alex, os olhos dela encarando você em um desafio silencioso. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do dela, e você estava prestes a beijá-la quando o rádio interrompeu, com o seu primeiro chamado.

 

Você soltou um longo suspiro irritado, e Alex deu uma risadinha baixa. Você a olhou pelo canto do olho. Ela ainda estava sorrindo.

 

*

 

“Eu andei falando com o Capitão J’onzz sobre você”, disse Cat, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e a observando com interesse.

 

“Bom dia para você também, Grant”, você disse, reconhecendo-a com um aceno de cabeça. Ela revirou os olhos. “Falando sobre o que?”

 

“Promoção.”

 

Ela cruzou a sala de descanso até ficar de frente para você, e você notou a suavidade nos olhos dela.

 

Cat Grant era uma das melhores policiais dos últimos tempos. Era muito difícil encontrar mulheres na corporação, e ainda mais difícil encontrar uma tão destemida e perspicaz quanto Cat. Ela havia pisado em muitos calos até conseguir a promoção de detetive, mas ninguém negava sua competência. Os boatos eram que quando Capitão J’onzz se aposentasse, ela assumiria seu lugar.

 

“Promoção?”, você questionou, desconfiada, tomando um gole de café.

 

“Não seja modesta, Sawyer, não tenho tempo para pessoas que não reconhecem o próprio talento”, ela dispensou sua pergunta com um aceno de mão. “Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando.”

 

Você sabia. Antes de Mike falecer, você estava bem próxima de ser promovida a detetive. Mas depois de Mike, você tinha sido designada a tarefa de mesa até que o psicólogo a liberasse para o campo novamente. No meio tempo, o cargo de detetive na divisão que você queria tinha sido dado a outra pessoa.

 

“Snapper Carr vai se aposentar”, Cat disse, abrindo um largo sorriso. “Foi pego roubando evidências.”

 

“Você deveria ser jornalista”, você apontou o dedo para Cat, fazendo a mulher rir. “Ninguém diz em voz alta, mas todos sabem que foi você.”

 

“Huuum”, ela murmurou, mas não confirmou nada. “A promoção, sim? Agora que Snapper vai sair, o meu departamento vai ficar com um detetive a menos. Capitão e eu tivemos uma conversinha, e eu sugeri que talvez fosse a hora de você ganhar a tão merecida promoção.”

 

Antes que você pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Kara entrou na sala correndo, carregando várias pastas de papeis nos braços.

 

“Senhora Grant!”, ela exclamou. “Os arquivos que a senhora pediu.”

 

“Senhora Grant é a minha mãe, KI-R 59”, Cat disse, encarando a robô de cima a baixo. Kara corou. “Deixe em cima da minha mesa, eu estou ocupada.”

 

“Oi, Kara”, você deu um tchauzinho para ela, que foi retribuído com um largo sorriso.

 

“Maggie!”, ela disse, animada. “AL-X 32 estava procurando por você. Parecia importante.”

 

“Sim, sim, daqui a pouco ela vai atrás da AL-Z 35, agora, Kiera, se você nos der licença…”

 

Kara concordou enfaticamente com a cabeça, e saiu da sala de cabeça baixa, como uma criança que tinha acabado de levar uma bronca.

 

“Você os chama pelo nome errado?”, você perguntou, rindo. “Pensei que esse tratamento fosse exclusivo a seres humanos.”

 

“Eu não chamo _você_ pelo nome errado”, ela apontou. E era verdade. Você já escutara Cat chamar Mike de vários nomes (Maicon, Mon-El, Mitch, Merlim), mas ela nunca errara a pronúncia do seu nome. Você inclinou a cabeça para o lado, curiosa. “Eu respeito você, Sawyer. Você sempre foi mais competente de que todos esses inúteis juntos. Pense a respeito da promoção. Eu estou lhe avisando para que J'onzz não a pegue de surpresa.”

 

Você concordou. Parecendo satisfeita, Cat se afastou. Antes de sair, contudo, ela se virou para encará-la por cima do ombro.

 

“Eles também são humanos, Maggie. Talvez até mais que alguns de nós.”

 

E então, ela se foi.

 

*

 

“Kara disse que você estava procurando por mim”, você disse, tocando no ombro de Alex, fazendo-a se virar para você.

 

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, como se ela tivesse andado chorando — você nem sabia que ela _podia_ chorar —, e seus cabelos e suas roupas estavam todos amarrotados.

 

“Alex?”

 

“Eu tive um pesadelo”, ela sussurrou, envergonhada, olhando ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo.

 

“Pesadelo?”, você deu um passo para frente, apertando o braço dela com gentileza.

 

“Você morria”, ela disse, olhando para as próprias mãos. “Levava um tiro bem no coração. Eu corria para você, tentava impedir que se machucasse, mas eu chegava tarde demais. Eu não pude salvá-la.”

 

As lágrimas desceram lentamente pelo rosto de Alex. Seu coração apertou no peito, e tudo o que você quis foi puxá-la para os seus braços e consolá-la. Você olhou ao redor, e entrelaçou seus dedos no dela, guiando-a para uma sala vazia.

 

Alex lhe lançou um olhar receoso, cheio de dúvidas, que fez o aperto no peito ficar ainda maior. Você fechou a porta atrás de si, e se virou para encará-la, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas. Com a mão livre, você limpou as lágrimas.

 

“Eu estou bem, Alex”, você sussurrou, dando um passo à frente e invadindo o espaço pessoal dela. “Eu estou bem aqui, não aconteceu nada.”

 

“Maggie.”

 

A voz dela soou pequena, quebrada. Você deu outro passo a frente e acariciou a bochecha dela, seus rostos tão próximos um do outro que você podia sentir a respiração de Alex perto da sua boca.

 

“Alex.”

 

Os olhos dela encontraram os seus. Você não sabe quem se mexeu primeiro, mas no instante seguinte vocês estavam se beijando, os lábios macios dela contra os seus, a língua explorando sua boca, dentes encostando um no outro, e a mão dela na sua cintura, segurando-a firmemente contra o corpo dela.

 

Aos vinte e sete anos, você nunca se sentiu tão viva. O beijo em si era desajeitado, mas seu coração parecia prestes a sair do peito, e você sentiu todo o seu corpo aquecer com o contato. Você podia sentir suas mãos formigando, podia sentir a eletricidade onde a mão de Alex tocava em sua cintura, e os malditos fogos de artifício que pareciam explodir em seus olhos.

 

Quando vocês se separaram, os olhos de Alex ainda estavam fechados, e tudo o que você queria era beijá-la de novo.

 

Foi o que você fez.

 

 _Maldita robô_ , você pensou, sorrindo, e colando o corpo dela ao seu.

 

*

 

“Cat, eu…”

 

Você parou na porta da sala de descanso e arqueou a sobrancelha. Cat estava encostada no balcão com Kara a sua frente, beijando-a entusiasmadamente. As duas se separaram ao ouvir o som da sua voz. Você arqueou a sobrancelha. Kara corou, e Cat revirou os olhos.

 

“O que você quer, Sawyer? Eu estava ocupada.”

 

“Claramente”, você retrucou, divertida, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

 

Kara fez menção de se afastar, mas Cat a segurou no lugar, lançando a robô um olhar cheio de afeição. Você sorriu.

 

“Amolecendo, Cat?”, você provocou, soltando um pequeno riso pelo nariz.

 

“Por favor”, ela disse, exasperada, revirando os olhos. “Como se você não fizesse o mesmo com a AL-Z 35.”

 

Kara soltou um gritinho animado, o que fez você gargalhar. Você e Cat trocaram olhares. Pelo visto, você não era a única se apaixonando por um robô.

 

“Eu só vim avisar que J’onn acabou de me oferecer a promoção, e eu aceitei”, Cat sorriu, e você retribuiu o sorriso. “Obrigada”, você disse com sinceridade.

 

“Você mereceu”, ela deu de ombros. “Agora, se você não se importa…”, ela indicou a porta com a cabeça.

 

Você andou em direção a saída, mas antes de ir, olhou para trás, sorrindo travessamente.

 

“A propósito, o nome dela é Alex”, você provocou. “Eles também são humanos, Cat. Talvez até mais que alguns de nós.”

 

A risada suave de Cat a acompanhou mesmo quando você já estava longe.

 

*

 

“Você sabe que isso”, você apontou entre você e Alex, “não vai ser fácil, não é? Ninguém pode saber, porque se descobrirem…”

 

“Eu sou um robô, Sawyer, não um burro”, Alex retrucou, inclinando-se para beijar o seu pescoço. “Nada na minha vida jamais será fácil. As pessoas sempre vão me olhar com desconfiança quando descobrirem o que sou, e muitas vão lutar contra mim, contra nós”, ela subiu os lábios pelo seu pescoço e beijou suavemente abaixo de sua orelha, fazendo você soltar um pequeno suspiro. “Isso não significa que eu deva deixar de viver, que eu deva deixar de amar.”

 

“É isso o que você quer?”, você perguntou, afastando-se para encará-la, uma expressão séria estampada em seu rosto.

 

“Sim”, ela respondeu, erguendo a mão para acariciar seu rosto. “É isso o que _você_ quer? Eu não tenho nada a perder, Maggie. Você tem.”

 

“Eu quero você”, sua voz saiu firme, ainda que não passasse de um sussurro.

 

Os olhos de Alex encontraram os seus, e ela sorriu.

 

“Que bom”, ela murmurou de volta, “porque eu também quero você.”

 

Ela segurou seu rosto entre as mãos dela, e a beijou delicadamente. Você sorriu, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

 

Você sabia que não seria fácil. Sabia que quando descobrissem — quando, não se, porque um segredo desses uma hora ou outra seria revelado —, muita gente não ia gostar. Mas você não era a única. Cat e Kara. J’onn e MG-N 41 (você a chama de M’gann). Lucy e JM-S 87 (James). Você provavelmente você não foi a primeira a se apaixonar por um robô, e certamente não seria a última.

 

Então, não, não seria fácil. Mas você não tinha dúvidas que valeria a pena.

 


End file.
